No Incantations
by Temujin1
Summary: With the world in chaos and with weapons aimed at itself, humanity is more vulnerable than ever to threats from beyond. Dr. Stephen Strange is certain now that despite all the time in the world to prepare, he needs an apprentice. Someone with an innate and powerful grasp of magic, touched by another Infinity Stone. Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch team up. AU/Canon Divergence.


**Summary: The successful infiltration of HYDRA has left a (super)power vacuum in the world, where humanity does not know who or what to trust. Nation-states are on edge, especially with rogue agents such as Sokovia and reports of individuals capable of mass destruction. While the world is in disarray, few realize the threat from worlds beyond. Fewer still are capable of fighting back. Realizing the direness of the situation, despite an unlimited amount of time to prepare, Dr. Strange seeks out an apprentice to aid him in his fight. Little does he know that in the world of magic, the line between apprentice and master is thin...especially with the involvement of the Infinity Stones.**

**Disclaimer: I (we) do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 0.12092 Seconds**

_Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts. - Winston Churchill_

"Sixty-five seconds until satellite link. Targeting grid engaged. Lowering weapons array now." The HYDRA agent spoke calmly. A new era was about to begin. Project Insight had launched, and after reaching altitude over a thousand threats to the cause would be eliminated every minute. Pierce had the council trapped. Rumlow had taken over the control room. HYDRA had achieved their goal, total control.

Captain America shrugged off the soreness of breaking through the door. If he was tired after plowing through a half-dozen floors of HYDRA's best, he didn't show it. Nazis, it turned out, hadn't changed much since his time. Checking his pocket for the replacement targeting blade, he walked into the server room, ready to put an end to S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, all of it, and stopped cold. The Winter Soldier blocked his path.

Steve peered around his shoulder at the server core. He drew in a long breath. "People are going to die, Buck. I can't let that happen." Another breath, "Please don't make me do this."

Bucky remained steadfast, his mask hiding his expression. Did he know what he was a part of? Steve's plea turned cold. The price of freedom was high. He drew back his arm, flinging his shield and running forward. _And it was a price he was willing to pay_.

The shield came barrelling back towards his head, deflected by Bucky's arm. Steve caught it and contorted his body to deflect the incoming pistol shots. One slipped through, tearing into his suit but missing his flesh. Too little to stop Steve's momentum. The shield rammed into Bucky sending him flying into the server wall. They were each other's match. Steve was breathing fast. Bucky rose drawing a knife in rage, and they traded blows once again.

The Winter Soldier was a glass hammer and they both knew it. A blow from his metal arm anywhere other than the shield would end Cap, better than any bullet. But Bucky would be feeling every blow he couldn't block, hard. Steve was deflecting as fast as he could, Bucky's blade slicing through the air. In the background of his vision he could see the Triskelion growing further away. Anti-air flak was being fired haphazardly, blanketing across the view through the glass dome. Falcon had taken down Helicarrier Bravo. It was up to him to take out Helicarrier Charlie.

With a roar Bucky slipped under Steve's guard. The blade was coming closer to his throat. Steve kicked out and Bucky hit the railing, the modified tracking chip with it. For a heart wrenching moment it slid, stopping just short of a multiple story drop. Cap didn't hesitate, he leapt for it, grappling with the Winter Soldier and the way down. He grabbed the chip with his off hand and they both fell to the glass dome below.

In the top level of the Triskelion, Black Widow stepped away from the computer. Around her were the members of the World Security Council and Alexander Pierce, all held at gunpoint by Nick Fury beside her.

"Done." said Black Widow triumphantly, "and it's trending."  
"Are you ready for the world to see the world as you really are?" Alexander Pierce levelled.

"Are you?" Black Widow held his gaze. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. black operation was now public domain, her not insignificant participation as well. But with her, she was dragging down HYDRA. Captain America was right. Steve was right. S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all had to go for their best chance. She just hoped they would be able to pull the plug fast enough.

From her perch at the command center, Maria Hill monitored the situation aboard the Helicarriers and the Triskelion council room. This was cutting it close. A flicker of movement in her peripherals caught her attention.

"Hey, Sam? Rumlow's heading to the council."

"On it."

A finger hovered over the keypress into Steve's earpiece, then moved away. Her other hand was clenched white. The guns had found their targets and were locked on. They would start firing in moments, and what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be evaporated. The Captain needed as much focus as he could get.

Steve had trapped Bucky in a stranglehold. Bucky gasped. _Five, four, three_… Bucky slumped, releasing his grasp on the tracking chip he had ensnared during the fall. Cap froze a precious fraction of a second contemplating to continue the hold, but his instinct was already propelling his arm forward to catch the object as it fell from the metal arm and pulling him into a superhuman leap onto the tower housing Helicarrier Charlie's server array. He got two stories before the first shot burrowed itself in his leg. Guilt, pain, and duty flooded his senses. _Had he really not been willing to pay with a life? _There was no time. Seconds left.

Inside the bridge of Helicarrier Alpha, the HYDRA agent spoke once again, "We've reached 3000 feet. Satellite link coming online now. Algorithm Deployed." He paused, looking at the rapidly swelling sea of red targets. Then perfunctorily continued, "We are a go to target… Target saturation reached…Firing in three, two, one.."

Captain America drug himself up to the final level, taking two more bullets to his abdomen and back. The Winter Soldier's aim hadn't faltered despite the brutal hand-to-hand combat. Steve didn't have long, in more than one sense. With shaking fingers he extracted HYDRA's programming hardware and inserted Fury's manipulated chip.

Maria Hill came in through his ear piece, but her words were lost to the heat of the moment.

"Charlie lock." he made out to Agent Hill.

In another universe, she would have hesitated, told him to get out first, but HYDRA had already fired the first rounds. She watched them arc across and over the Triskelion, and braced for the windows to shatter and one to find her brain.

But the sound of the Insight carriers continuing to fire interrupted the blissful abyss of her would-be final moments, and she opened her eyes to the sight of the Potomac River erupting into massive fountains of water. The lethal cannons were moving from their original over-ground targets to their new airborne assignments. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Captain America would find his way out. It was time to rendezvous at the helicopter and extract Fury, Romanoff, and Falcon.

Insight had begun to fire at its original targets based on Zemo and HYDRA's algorithm for a mere miniscule fraction of a second, before pausing until aimed over the water and shifting to retarget to each other. But at the carrier's rate of fire, the first volley Maria Hill had seen had certainly landed close enough to ruin _someone's _day. She just hoped their near instant switch of targets warped the aim from being lethal.

* * *

Agents Coulson, May, Garret, and Fitz's position was grim. The Bus had been remotely hijacked and recalled to the Hub where it seemed they were wanted dead for ties to HYDRA. Coulson processed the accusation, parsing through explanations for his team's behavior while the others looked through CCTV footage on the basement monitoring wing they had managed to escape to. Skye and Ward had gone to cut the power of the base. He could only hope they could also override the base controls and get them all out safely.

May called out, "There, Agent Hand! Outside the east wing situation room."

Garret muttered, "This is a situation alright." then emphatically, "I'll say it again, best bet, we use the ventilation system to get above the situation room, drop down and put two bullets right int Victoria Hand's heart."

"That is an option, sir." Fitz seconded, looking towards the floor as he addressed Coulson.

"Without questioning?" Coulson challenged incredulously

"This is a battle for Shield's soul and we're on the front lines. History will remember us this day." Garrett continued.

Coulson argued. "You're right, Shield's soul. And murder without consideration-"

Garret bellowed. "Consideration?! She tortured you, using the same machine she used on the bitch in the flower dress."

Coulson was deadpan. "I never mentioned that"

Garret was backpedaling now, "I must have read it in a report.. Ah, Dammit"

Before anyone could react to the revelation, the doors burst open and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stormed in, fully kit out with armor and automatic rifles. The group slowly raised their arms.

"Freeze! Don't move." A commander ordered.

"Take Agent Garrett into custody. He's the murderer they call the Clairvoyant. He's a traitor!" Coulson yelled, gesturing.

"Gentlemen, I know Agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks so at least a few of you know what to do in this situation…anytime boys." Garrett said, his voice mellow and almost cheerful.

Gunfire erupted from the back of the formation and the majority of the agents dropped, dead.

"Hail Hydra." Garrett remarked cooly.

"Hail Hydra!" The remaining agents echoed.

The team stared at the situation that had unfolded, dumbfounded, hopeless, until the lights cut out and an explosion rumbled in the distance. A stray wrench appeared in Coulson's hand and it found contact with Garrett's face, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Dr. Stephen Strange accelerated up the mountain road. It was midday and not a soul could be seen for miles. He pushed the gas pedal further. A call came in, and he accepted effortlessly.

"Found any new cases for me?" Strange opened, cutting off the caller's greeting.

"Well there's a case of a twenty-three year old air force colonel with a crushed lower spine. Experimental armor it seems." His assistant answered.

"Hammer Industries technology, no doubt." Stephen dismissed the case entirely. After his brief consultation on Tony Stark's arc reactor removal, he had a newfound respect for superior technology and principle. Respect for the finer things in life, that had him accelerating his custom luxury sports car sixty miles over the speed limit on the narrow alpine roads.

It seemed to Strange as though his assistant could tell, and so Stephen continued, "Oh come on Billy, this route's safe."

"D.C. is not, have you seen the news?" came the response, "There's three of those S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers from the Battle of New York and-"

"I'll watch when I get home." Stephen interjected, looking back at the road. The view was gorgeous. He felt like one with his vehicle and the road before him.

Strange's vision was consumed by a flash of white, hot light and what had been the front engine of his car had disappeared entirely, a smoking crater was left for his back wheels to skid through. An indescribably loud burst had deafened and disoriented him, leaving him helpless and only watching as he spun towards and through the railing and towards the sea.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all, returning after a long hiatus. This story is part of a collaboration with [redacted]. You may have seen some of my other work under her profile ([redacted]) or my old pen name, uiop12092. I highly encourage reading her stories! This first chapter is almost entirely exposition, but for something on the scale we've planned, we think it'll be worth it ;)

**Background: **[redacted] and I are introducing our newest collaboration to explore the strength of S.H.I.E.L.D. in a larger, more fractured conflict. And because Strange and Wanda are criminally underused. We're excited to see what y'all think!

We spent a long while comparing notes on how to properly diverge from canon, and in the end this was the best way we found to accelerate Agents of Shield, the MCU, and Dr. Strange onto the same timeline. Questions, comments, and critique always welcome, and we hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
